Akuroku Drabbles
by Azurela
Summary: Axel and Roxas start dating but what happens when the blonde ends up ingoring Axel too much? Unrelated chapters of Akuroku fluff… Don't like it? Don't read it. Everyone else? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+

Summary: Axel and Roxas start dating but what happens when the blonde ends up ingoring Axel too much? Akuroku fluff… Don't like it? Don't read it. I might make this into unrelated chapters, hence the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own the KH characters in any way shape or form. If I did, it wouldn't be fan**fiction**.

**Akuroku Drabbles**

--

"Aww, c'mon Roooxxxyyy," Axel whined into his phone, "You're no fuunn."

The blonde rolled his eyes at the red-head, even though he couldn't see it. Axel had been annoying him all day and Roxas was about ready to snap. "I _told_ you," he said over the phone, "I can't come over right now. I'll see you later."

"But whheenn?" came Axel's voice on the other end. He was acting a lot like a little kid.

"…... Didn't I just say later?" the Roxas snapped.

"But Roxaaaaaas," Axel whined even more, dragging out the 'a' in Roxas' name. "I'm booorreedd," he complained, knowing that he was probably pissing off the blonde.

Truthfully, Axel wasn't really all that bored.

Even if he was, he did have other friends he could be hanging out with, which Roxas had pointed out, but the red-head wanted to see the blonde, who seemed too busy to hang out anymore or go on a date. The blonde seemed to have been avoiding him ever since they started going out.

Roxas sighed, debating hanging up, but he knew if he did, Axel would just come over to his house and harass him that way. Little did he know, Axel was on his way to his house, almost there, as they spoke.

"What are you doing anyway??" Axel asked the annoyed blonde.

"Studying for my math test," Roxas replied.

"But its Saturdaaaay," the other complained. Roxas audibly sighed. Since when had his best friend started to become so annoying? It seemed to be shortly after they started dating.

--

Roxas was relieved when he heard the doorbell ring. "Hey, Axel, somebody's at the door, I've gotta go," he said, trying not to give away that he was happy about it. Axel's whining had gotten on his last nerve hours ago.

"Ok Rox, I'll see you later," the red-head said before hanging up.

The blonde raised an eyebrow when Axel hung up. That was… surprisingly easy, he thought, as he made his way to the front door.

--

"Surprise!" exclaimed a very excited red-head, pulling a very surprised blonde into a hug before he could slam the door shut.

"Ugh! Axel…" Roxas started, obviously pissed, but was cut off when his air supply was cut by the red-head's death grip.

"I missed you Roxy, I haven't seen you in forever," Axel said, oblivious to the fact that the blonde wanted to rip him apart.

"LET GO!" Roxas yelled, surprised at how well it actually worked.

He looked up at Axel as soon he was freed, seeing a lot of hurt and disappointment written all over his face. It made him feel extremely guilty. Especially when he saw that Axel was holding sea-salt ice-cream in his hand.

"..Axel?" Asked Roxas, wanting to apologize, "I'm… sorry."

The red-head smiled down at the blonde, but still looked upset. "Don't worry about it, you're obviously busy, sorry for bothering you." Axel turned to leave but was stopped when the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down, Roxas kissed him softly.

"Want to go somewhere?" the blonde asked when he broke away.

"Of course, but I thought you were busy?" Axel asked, confused and pulling away.

Roxas smiled up at Axel, fully realizing something when he did.

"You're more important," he said, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

Axel wove his arms around Roxas' shoulders and rested his chin on top of the blonde's head, suddenly much more content.

"Hey, Axel," said Roxas quietly.

"Yeah?" asked the red-head.

"I love you."

Axel smiled. "I know."

-End-

A/N: Yes, I know Axel was excessively whiney, but there was a point to it. Had to get Roxas mad at him somehow, didn't I? x) And hey, it's not entirely his fault; Roxas was ignoring him first.

If you liked it and or want me to make more chapters, let me know?

I might get inspired depending on reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: K+

Summary: Instead of studying, Roxas and Axel each end up muse about each other and how they feel about their relationship. More Akuroku fluff…

A/N: Hey everybody, I'd just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Dest. (xXInsanely Sharp NailsXx), who wanted me to update, so if you like this chap.. you can thank her.

Disclaimer: The KH Characters… they're still not mine; hence fan**fiction.**

**Akuroku Drabbles –Ch 2-**

--

Axel lazily lay on his sofa, running his fingers absentmindedly through his best friend's hair, who just so happened to be sleeping on top of his chest. Roxas had come over to study with Axel as he usually did. The idea of studying, and immersing themselves in text books was quickly forgotten, however, soon after the blonde arrived.

This was mostly due to Axel complaining that it was "Booorrrinnngg with a capital B," as he had put it. Axel smiled to himself. It was becoming increasingly easy to get his way with Roxas.

_Roxas_, Axel thought to himself, looking down at that peaceful face fondly. Roxas looked so perfect, so innocent, sleeping on top of the red-head's chest. One would never guess that he was so stubborn or defiant at first glance, or that he always had had a knack for keeping Axel interested by doing the unexpected, something Axel loved a lot about the blonde. No, there was never a dull moment with Roxas around, he thought smiling.

Axel couldn't imagine asking for more in a best friend, or even better, in a lover. He thought himself extremely lucky that Roxas was both to him. Roxas was everything he wasn't, which was part of why he loved the blonde so much.

He thought it was amazing that the blonde loved him just as much.

Axel stilled his hand when the blonde stirred, tensing slightly, until Roxas brought his arms around Axel's waist and squeezed.

It was like Axel was the blonde's own personal teddy bear, not that the red-head minded. He wasn't going to complain if Roxas held onto him tightly, and smirked, resuming what he'd been doing before. This time though, he knew Roxas was awake because saw him smiling after noticing the change in his demeanor.

--

Roxas smiled when he felt Axel's familiar touch on top of his head. He halfway opened his eyes, and stretching, rolled onto his back, settling between Axel's legs after moving onto his chest more so his head was right at Axel's shoulder. When the two made themselves comfortable again in their semi-sitting position, Roxas tilted his head back, and smiled when his sapphire eyes met Axel's emerald. He loved Axel's eyes and hair for their uniqueness.

Thinking about it a little more, he decided that he loved everything about the red-head. He especially loved the fact that he always seemed to look perfect. Even more so when the sun was shining on him, almost making him seem to glow; it made him look absolutely stunning.

Roxas beamed at the red-head, and thought to himself that he was really lucky to have found Axel.

He looked at Axel, a little confused when the red-head gave him a blank look, looking almost like he was lost…

--

Axel's eyes widened slightly at the wonder that were Roxas' eyes, getting lost in them momentarily. He smiled back once he raised a hand to Roxas' cheek and traced his thumb along the blonde's lips.

At the exact same time, both thought about how beautiful the other's eyes were, right before Axel captured the blonde's lips, in an odd, almost upside down kiss. Axel lingered for only a moment and licked the blonde's jaw line, making him shiver, before smiling down at the blonde with satisfaction, wrapping his lanky arms around Roxas.

--

Roxas relaxed against Axel. He usually wasn't like this, not liking to be touched, but never minded if it was Axel, even if they were just friends. He allowedhe red-head to trace random patterns on his stomach with one hand and firmly grasped the other.

Roxas looked back at Axel when his movements slowed then gradually stopped, except for his slowed breathing. The blonde smiled, gently kissing the red-head's neck then burying his face into Axel's chest before doing the same.

--

-End-

A/N: I was having a lot of trouble starting this one, till I started listening to Techno. –Yay creativity booster-

Anyways…

If you liked it, you can always let me know by pressing the shiny 'go' button in the lower left hand corner o:

I'll appreciate your comments/criticism greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: K+

Description: Akuroku fluff.

Disclaimer: Its fan**fiction**, need I say more?

A/N: Wow; I read the two before this. Yeah; I think I've improved a lot since then. At least I hope so anyway.

Title: Akuroku Drabbles

--

Roxas sighed, trying to remain as still as possible for his best friend. Sitting, not being able to move, for a few hours was harder than it sounded though. His arms were hours past cramping up because of the pose he was sitting in, and he was growing impatient. Besides, it was cold sitting there without a shirt on. Axel glanced up at Roxas for what seemed to be the hundred and tenth time before quickly returning to his sketch book.

"Don't worry Rox, I'm nearly done," the red-head assured, knowing full well that Roxas was probably sick of sitting there. Axel always seemed to ask Roxas to pose for him. Roxas couldn't really remember a time when Axel had sought out anyone else to pose when he needed somebody for anatomy practice or for a project for school and it was quite often that he did. Axel planned on going into something art related after high school, so he was very serious about it. Sure they were best friends, so it shouldn't be a big deal. The blonde wondered sometimes if it was normal though.

"Okay, done," said the red-head, interrupting Roxas' thoughts, allowing the blonde to lower his arms.

"Why do you always ask me to be your model?" Roxas asked, wincing as he moved his arms for the first time in hours while Axel put away his sketch book.

"You don't like being my model?" Axel asked, feigning pain, "that hurts, Rox."

Roxas crossed his arms, frowning at Axel. "I didn't say that, I was just curious."

"Honestly?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at him, surprised, "Yeah."

He was even more surprised when Axel refused to look at him. "You wouldn't get it," Axel said, uncharacteristically quiet.

Roxas laughed, "C'mon, it's not like you have a crush on me or anything," he said.

Axel looked up at him, eyes wide.

Roxas stopped laughing. "Do you?" he asked.

Axel gave a forced smile, looking down as he sat on his bed. _"No, that wouldn't be right, now would it?_ _Besides it might ruin what we have…"_ he said so softly to himself that Roxas barely heard him.

"Axe…" Roxas said, getting up off of the chair he'd been sitting on. Abandoning his discarded shirt, he went up to the red-head. "Axel… Do you like me?" Roxas asked when he was standing right in front of him. Axel merely looked down, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Please forget it, Roxas," he said sounding a little depressed. Roxas scoffed at him, gripping his chin to make him look up. Axel looked at him wide eyed and confused, glancing at Roxas' hand as it slowly moved from his chin and cupped his cheek. His mind didn't register what was happening and he just sat there dumbly, letting Roxas inch toward him. He could scarcely believe it when his best friend locked their lips together, too shocked to do anything.

"…_Baka,"_ Roxas hissed in Axel's ear when he'd pulled away, "If something's important to you, take a risk and go for it," he said, frowning at the red-head as he distanced himself a little more. Softening his gaze he added, "Otherwise you might regret it. You shouldn't live by what society preaches, idiot." He lectured, hitting the top of Axel's head lightly.

"I like you too by the way," he confessed timidly.

Axel immediately reached up and gripped the blonde's shoulders, pulling him down into a needy kiss, almost not allowing himself to believe what Roxas had said as he drove into the blonde's mouth. He'd wanted to hear Roxas say that for the longest time.

By the time he pulled away, Roxas was breathing heavily, cheeks newly flushed. Axel shook his head while running his free hand down Roxas' back and along his side, gripping it lightly. "No, Roxas," he said, "I don't like you." He continued when Roxas looked at him confusedly. "I love you," he whispered, his searching emerald eyes locking with confused sapphire. "I didn't tell you because I was scared that you didn't like me…" Roxas raised his fingers to Axel's lips, quieting him.

"Well then," Roxas said smirking, and leaning toward the red-head again, "I guess we have something else in common, now don't we?"

He could feel a smile form behind his fingers.

--

-End-

A/N: As promised, this piece is for you Samaloo

Oh and if anyone's unsure, baka is japanese for 'idiot, stupid' ect.

Well, everybody, of you liked it, you can always let me know by writing me a lovely review… Hopefully it's not too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **K+**

A/N: DDR inspired me, obviously :P

I still do not own KH. 's fan**fiction**, remember?

Akuroku Drabbles **4**

--

It was an average Friday night. Axel had invited his best friend Roxas over to spend the night, like they seemed to do every weekend. He and the blonde would get hyper off of candy and soda, play Dance Dance Revolution, stay up late, walk around Wal-Mart in the early hours of the morning in pajamas and bunny slippers causing mischief and mayhem, and then always walk back to whomever's house they were staying at, eating sea-salt ice cream, Roxas' favorite, along the way.

But today was different. Today, Axel was nervous as hell.

The red-head was looking forward to the honey-haired blonde coming over, yes, just was very nervous about it. Why? It was simple, really.

It seemed that somewhere along the line the red-head's feelings for his best friend had changed to something else, making him want to be more than just friends with Roxas. And today? Today he was determined to stop hiding it and to let Roxas know how he felt, one way or another.

Usually the two friends would walk home together since they were neighbors, but Roxas had had to stay after school today for some reason. Axel was pretty sure that he'd had detention. So, at the moment Axel was pacing back and forth in front of the front door, trying to decide how to tell Roxas how he felt and waiting for the blonde to arrive. He nearly jumped a foot when a knock came from the door.

"Hey, Rox," Axel said, grinning at the other boy when he opened the door.

"Hi, Axe," the blonde said sighing before, gazing up at his best friend and halfway smiling. "Sorry it took so long, Saix hates me, I swear," the blonde said, muttering something about hating history, but not as much as their teacher, under his breath.

"Saix hates everybody," the red-head said, smirking at his friend and then taking his bag out of his hand. "Up for some DDR?" the red-head asked, glancing back at the blonde.

"Sure," Roxas said, smiling at Axel and following him into the living room.

Axel left Roxas' bag on the floor, a plan for telling Roxas how he was feeling formulating in his head as he started the game. "Hey, Rox-as," Axel said looking back at his friend and grinning.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked looking at Axel a bit warily.

"Wanna have a friendly competition?" The red-head asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"A wager- whoever loses at DDR has to do something for the winner. Anything he wants," the red-head explained. Roxas shrugged.

"Alright," the blonde said. "One moment though," he said, momentarily vanishing, coming back when he had two glasses of water, knowing that they'd need it later. By the time he'd returned, Axel had already gotten the game set up and ready to go. Roxas smirked, setting down the water and then taking his place on one of the two mats.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Roxas said, setting the difficulty on expert.

"Same to you," Axel said hitting roulette; the two began as soon as it stopped on a song.

Axel's face fell when both he and Roxas got the same letter grade on that song, as well as the next five, their points averaging out to be the exact same. Seriously, what were the chances of that?

Roxas laughed at Axel's pout because of the tie. It seemed that they were equally matched.

"It's okay, Axe," he said, smiling at the red-head, wanting to cheer him up, "I'm giving up because I need a break, so I guess you win."

"You sure about that, Rox?" Axel asked, grinning, "I still get something for winning if you give up."

Roxas sat down on the sofa, taking a drink of water. "And that's fine," he said, fully expecting Axel to make him do some stupid dare or something. "What do you want?" He asked. Roxas was surprised when Axel sat next to him.

"Close your eyes," The red-head said, smiling to hide the fact that his nervousness had returned.

"Why?" Roxas asked, making Axel smirk.

"You said you'd do anything, did you not?" He asked. Roxas sighed then closed his eyes. As soon as he had the red-head locked his lips with the unsuspecting blonde's. Roxas gasped, dropping his glass of water when something warm and wet slipped into his mouth, brushing against his tongue briefly.

Shocked sapphire met fear filled emerald when the red-head pulled away from the brief kiss.

"Rox.. I-I'm in love with you," the red-head said.

"Roxas..?" Axel asked when his best friend merely continued to stare at him. Axel looked away, getting the feeling that he'd be harshly rejected in a very short amount of time, so he opted for leaving. "Sorry, Rox," Axel said, starting to bend down to pick up Roxas' dropped glass, trying not to show how upset he was. He froze, looking back at the blonde when a hand gripped his arm.

Roxas was looking away, biting his lower lip. Either he was thinking or trying very hard not to be mad. Axel held his breath as Roxas brought him back to his previous position, trying to remain calm when Roxas stood. He tried to hide how hurt he felt when Roxas bent down, picking up his glass, and then left the room.

The red-head bit his lower lip, trying very hard not to cry, knowing that he'd lost not only his love, but his best friend as well. Why had he chosen that way to show the blonde how he felt about him? In retrospect, it seemed kind of stupid that he'd sprung it on his best friend _that_ way. Roxas probably hated him now.

Axel expected the front door to slam shut at any moment but was surprised when instead Roxas came back, glass still in hand. He still looked like he was thinking.

"Rox, I'm sorry," Axel started, hoping to fix things before they were ruined for forever, "we can be just friends if you want and can forget about this, I don't want to lose you-", he stopped when Roxas came up to him then gripped his shoulder. The blonde hesitated for a moment and then bent toward Axel a little timidly.

"You love me? And so you want to be more than friends?" the blonde asked, "Correct?"

"Yes," Axel said, making Roxas bite his lower lip again. He looked like he was thinking for a few more moments before a smile crept across his face.

"Okay," the honey-haired blonde said, locking his sapphire with Axel's emerald.

"Really..?" Axel asked, almost not wanting to believe it, relaxing tremendously when Roxas nodded.

"Hey, Rox?" the red-head asked after a moment. He continued when Roxas hummed softly. "Can I… can I kiss you?" the red-head asked.

Roxas grinned. "You'd better every single day that we're together," the blonde said. Roxas' grin widened when Axel flashed his characteristic Cheshire grin just before locking his lips with the blonde's for a second time. The red-head was surprised, yet pleased when Roxas kissed him back.

Perhaps the way that he'd gone about letting Roxas know how he'd felt hadn't been as bad as he'd thought.

-End-

A/N: I… don't know if I like it. But Samaloo (XbuttonsX) liked what I showed her so… I'm posting it. If you liked it, thank her?

Hopefully 's not too bad. Review to let me know how I did? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Akuroku Drabbles**

Drabble 5

A/N: 's been a while since I updated this... so... here 'goes. I do hope that you enjoy it.  
--

Roxas chewed on his lower lip nervously as he rode the bus to school. He was too preoccupied to take notice of anything, whether it be kids screaming to one another from their assigned seats, or his friend Hayner, obviously up to no good, and the spitball that just barely missed him, instead hitting his window. He didn't even hear the bus driver yell at Hayner for it. The blond was too anxious.

Roxas' anxiety had been growing ever since the previous night. Ever since he'd made a promise to himself. Ever since he'd made up his mind to tell his best friend who he was in love with.

That shouldn't be so hard, right? Telling your best friend who you loved- that it was them in fact- shouldn't be hard, right? Best friends should easily be able to fall in love and be happy together… right?

But… there inlayed Roxas' problem: His best friend was a guy. And worse yet, said best friend was a homophobic guy.

At least… the blond was ninety-nine percent sure he was anyway. That's what he got from his body language-

He tended to look disgusted and turn away when he saw a gay couple together, holding hands, kissing or anything of that nature. That behavior would make Roxas depressed. Because even though he desperately wanted to be with him, he knew that they could never be together.

The blond absentmindedly picked at a hole in his seat, dreading the arrival to school. But, despite his dreading, it came.

Roxas felt his stomach turn itself into knots when the bus came to a stop. He really hoped he wouldn't be losing his best friend because he was admitting his feelings.

The blond hesitantly stood as people filed out of the bus, slowly following. He was the last one off and as soon as he did get off, the driver drove away, heading for the bus barn. Roxas watched it go then closed his eyes and slowly walked toward school.

--

Roxas waited, anxiety growing once again, for his best friend to arrive. But he never did- the blond never saw that shock of fiery red hair that he'd grown so accustomed to seeing. The bell rang and Roxas started to get worried. He turned to his friends who were sitting at the same table as him.

"Does anyone know where Axel is…?" he asked. Hayner shrugged.

"Not a clue- maybe he's sick." Roxas bit his lower lip. Axel was sick...? Maybe it was a sign... a sign that this was a bad idea... "Or maybe he's just running late."

The blond nodded, pulling out his phone to text the red-head to see what was up.

_"Where are you?"_ A few moments later he got a reply.

_"Home. Sick. Flu."_

_"Oh."_ Roxas typed. _"Do you want me to drop off your homework?_" He continued, biting his lower lip as he sent it.

_"You don't have to. You can just visit. (:" _

Roxas halfway smiled, feeling a bit conflicted, but still deciding to go- _"Okay."_

--

The day seemed to drag by without Axel. Roxas was glad when it was over. And though he hadn't had to... He'd gotten Axel's homework for him.

Currently, he was heading to Axel's house, but only after stopping home. He'd decided to make soup for the red-head and after five attempts, he'd been satisfied with the most decent one. You see, Roxas couldn't cook to save his life.

He paused when he reached the front door, inhaling deeply before knocking. His anxiety was returning.

The blond smiled when a woman with long curly red hair and vivid green eyes answered the door. Axel's mother. "Hi, Roxas, sweetie," she said smiling sweetly. "Axel mentioned that you might be by with homework. Oh, I see you made soup too! How sweet.

Head right on up to Axel's room, Okay? I'll be out for a bit- I have some errands to run." Roxas returned the smile, nodding before slipping inside.

The blond didn't waste anytime, going straight to Axel's room. He knocked twice before entering the messy room belonging to his best friend. Carefully, he avoided the mountain of clothes that Axel called a closet, along with strewn out books, and sat on the edge of the bed. The red-head was asleep.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, gently shaking him. Axel stirred, groaning softly and furrowing his eyebrows before opening his eyes. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat when they focused and locked with his own.

"Hey, Rox," he said softly, smiling slightly. Roxas returned the smile.

"I brought your homework and some soup-" Roxas said.

"Thoughtful as always, I see," Axel said, smile widening. Roxas' eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"H-here you go," he said, handing him the soup as he sat up. Axel smiled, accepting it and opening the container. He immediately noticed that it was his favorite and took a sip. It was... interesting.

Roxas looked worried when he paused. "What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Is it horrible?" Roxas asked. Axel blinked then took another drink.

"No. Its great," he replied, even though it wasn't quite the truth. Roxas smiled, calming a bit as he drank it. When he finished, he noticed that Axel looked really tired and felt guilty for waking him.

"Did you want to sleep more?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Rox... and thank you for everything... but, I'm just really tired and feel drained," he said, coughing.

"I understand," Roxas said, smiling slightly. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell Axel that he had something to say but the red-head spoke first.

"You can stay until I fall asleep if you want." Roxas nodded, changing his mind.

"Alright," he said, watching him lay down. Moments later, his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. Roxas bit his lower lip, gripping Axel's left hand. He'd still say it even if Axel couldn't hear him. Then maybe he'd become braver. "I love you, Axel," he whispered and before he could stop himself, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the red-head's. Roxas' eyes shot open when Axel gripped his hand and he quickly pulled away.

Axel's eyes were widened. "Roxas?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Roxas said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Please don't hate me," he whispered, covering his mouth and moving to leave. The grip on his hand tightened.

"Roxas," the red-head said more loudly. "What... was that... all about...?"

"It was nothing," Roxas said, shaking his head again.

"Why did you say that you love me then?" Axel asked quietly. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek. Axel wasn't supposed to hear that... "Roxas...?" Axel asked. "Roxas please, look at me," he said. Hesitantly, Roxas looked at him. "Good," Axel said as sapphire met his emerald. "Now, tell me the truth. I won't be mad or upset, I promise." Roxas felt his stomach turn itself into knots for the second time that day.

"I said that I love you, because I do. _I love you,_ _Axel,"_ he said, closing his eyes again. "Please. _Please..._ don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Axel asked, sounding confused. Roxas shook slightly.

"Because you don't like gays... because you look disgusted when you see Riku and Sora together... b-because-" Roxas started, stopping when Axel laughed, but opening his eyes, concerned when it turned into a coughing fit. "Axel?" Roxas asked, gripping the red-head's shoulder and helping him sit up.

"Funny," the red-head wheezed, coughing more.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I thought the same of you," he said.

"W-what?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe you're just like me and don't like public displays of affection," the red-head said. Roxas' eyes widened. Axel smirked and gripped the base of Roxas' neck. "News flash," he whispered, bending closer. "I love you too. Got it memorized?" Roxas gasped as their noses brushed. Axel didn't waste any time, smirkign sightly before locking their lips together, thrusting his tongue inside Roxas' mouth and kissing the smaller boy forcefully.

--

A few days later, a very tall red-head with vibrant red-hair and vivid green eyes stopped by his best friend's house. After being let in by the blond's mother, he went up to Roxas' room. He smiled pleasently at Roxas who scoffed.

"I hate you," he muttered when Axel's smile widened. The smile turned into a smirk as he strode over to the blond's bed and promptly sat.

"Liar," he said, bending down and kissing his cheek, working his way to Roxas' lips. Axel explored the blond's mouth until he began to cough.

"Stop it- you'll get sick again-" Roxas started, stopping when Axel lay claim to his lips again.

"And it'll be so _very_ worth it," he said, chuckling, and kissing the blond again.

Roxas sighed into the red-head's mouth, rolling his eyes, but secretly content, happy that things hadn't gone as he'd thought they would. He didn't even mind that his new boyfriend had gotten him sick.

"Really, stop," Roxas whispered. Axel smirked.

"Fine," he whispered back, lying down and pulling the blond close. "But don't think for one minute that I'm leaving until you're asleep."

Roxas smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel and nuzzling into his chest. "You'd better not."

--

-End-

A/N: This' been in my head for a bit- Roxas making soup for Axel who's sick and admitting feelings. Particularily because I've been sick for like two months. x-x; Not. Fun.

Anyway.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks so much~


End file.
